Serpent's Touch
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: Harry is captured and tortured by the Dark Lord, Is this to be his fate? Or will he get help from within the enemy lines. Anal, Angst, Oneshot, RapeFic, Tort, Violence


** This entire story has been reviewed and changed where it was needed. I like polite criticism, but I changed the way I used my tenses due to a rather rude bit of criticism. If my tenses bother a reader bad enough for them to comment it was painful to read, that is considered rude to me. You can offer help in a more, friendly, polite manner. Simply tell me that I switched between tenses too much and if I could at some point try to correct it and figure out which tense I wish to use, verses making me feel my writing is too horrible to read and done the wrong way. I am polite when I give tips and criticism and would like the same in return please. Thank you very much to those who have ENJOYED my story (flaws and all since I have no beta ) Anyways I would love reviews to let me know how things were and how you liked the story. I am still getting into writing stories, so please bear with me. -Holds up sign stating currently in College- Anyways enjoy! **

_~...BLAH...~_ is parseltongue!

"...BLAH..." is normal conversation

Serpent's Touch

It was a cold, dark night that brought rolling clouds of fog sweeping throughout the grounds of Hogwarts and entangling with the Forbidden Forest. With the chill in the air and the howls that arose from the dark depths of the forest, Mr. Harry Potter was beginning to think that Professor Snape had given him detention on purpose. The Forbidden Forest was already spooky and made one's skin crawl, but on a night like this it was asking for trouble to come slinking within the night to kill.

Pushing the dark thoughts from his mind, Harry continued to walk towards the forest. His school robes gently fluttering around him from the wind that seemed to growl and snarl at his lithe frame. His dark black, unruly hair was sticking up in random places more than usual. The large glasses upon his face seemed to want to fog over, hiding his bright, emerald green eyes from clearly being able to see. It was times like this that Harry wished and longed for normal eyesight! Gentle, yet hardened hands from working hastily removed his glasses to clean them off and charm them to not fog over again before pushing them back up the bridge of his nose before he gave a long, heavy sigh, and stepped within the tall, ancient trees.

Being within the forest, the darkness soon swirled around and consumed the figure of the young boy the further he stepped into the eerie silence and solitude. Harry had already begun to feel the unease that was brought by such a forbidden place, but he knew he needed to gather the potion ingredients so that he could go back to Hogwarts, hand over the ingredients, and get his butt to his dormitory and get to bed. He had not been sleeping very well due to his cursed scar throbbing with pain and horrendous visions. While Harry looked around the forest floor, his mind seemed to be wondering until a twig snapped in the distance that had been distinctly heard followed by a low growl that seemed to belong to a crazed person.

At the noise, Harry froze at the spot as his eyes rapidly flickered all around his surroundings, as his heart beat begun to pick up pace as he felt the throbbing within his very throat. All the sudden Harry felt exposed, as though eyes were upon him, but no matter how hard he was trying to see, the haunting, hostile eyes were nowhere to be seen. Easily enough Harry swiftly pulled out his wand to hold it securely within his hand, his grip tight as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself as his nerves were jumping all over the place. Harry never would see the dark, tall shadow that was slowly creeping up towards him.

A loud growl fell from behind Harry as his body was tackled over to the ground, his forehead cracking hard against a fallen log as a trickle of blood traveled from his hairline to spread along the side of his face. He looked up at a pair of almost glowing yellow, golden eyes, as it sent chills sweeping through his entire body. The eyes belonged to a very tall man that looked to be in need of a shower and better clothes. The man was built like a brick wall and would have been easily able to lift Harry with just a single hand if he so desired. Shift slightly Harry found he was unable to move too much and looked up to the man upon him who sneered, his teeth slightly discolored, as he chuckled right in Harry's face after rolling him fully over upon his back.

"Well well well… seems you have been fairly easy to catch Potter"

Harry gagged slightly from the horrendous breath that assaulted him within the face causing him to turn his head to the side. The man however had taken none of that as he growled loudly, his right hand wrapping around the throat as he squeezed, choking Harry slightly as the boy fought to free himself and get much needed air for his lungs. Harry could not be freed though since the large, towering man before him held a vice grip tougher than steel. Harry soon felt the edges of his vision darkening until he sunk into the comforting darkness.

Fenrir smirked as the boy had passed out quite effectively. He effortlessly stood and tossed Harry over his strong, broad shoulder before he apparated from the Forbidden Forest. With a resounding pop, Fenrir stood before a tall man in black robes that formed to his body and flowed about him in an almost menacing manner. Red eyes would glint as they took in the unconscious figure tossed over the tall, animal-like man as an evil glimmer seemed to fill the snake-like features upon the hairless man. By Voldemort's side, curled up in a coil of contentment, Naginni let her tongue flick out and resumed her slumbering like state.

_~Hmm, this is no matter for me to be concerned with...~_ She told herself silently.

"Take the Potter boy to the dungeon… chain him and bind him well, I will get started when I am ready"

The hisses were an order to not be reckoned with nor objected to. The tall man gave a gruff nod before he stalked from the room and down several corridors, each one becoming more chilled and damp. Finally the man stopped, tossing the boy down roughly before he secured manacles around the wrists and ankles of Harry Potter. He also placed a thick, heavy chain that went around the now bruised throat. Once making sure the boy had been good and secure, Fenrir roughly took the glasses and crunched them within his hand before tossing them carelessly upon the floor. He smirked though knowing his master always got what he wanted… he was to strong and powerful not to. With his last few thoughts he left the cell and let the door close and lock behind him with charms before heading back out the many maze-like hallways to go find someone to play with.

It had been several hours before Harry found himself coming back to the world of wakefulness, his hands trying to lift up to his temples, but finding himself restrained and unable to do so. His groggy, confused eyes glanced around the very cold, dark room as though trying to figure out just where he had gotten taken to. It did little help though as he seemed to double over in excruciating pain, gasping as he pressed his forehead into his knees as hard as possible. His scar was hurting very badly, which caused Harry to try to curl in on himself before a whimper fell from his slightly parted lips. His breath suddenly stopped, his body frozen in pure terror as a voice filled the air, echoing slightly form the size and bareness of the dungeon.

"Ah… Potter, so nice to see you awake and looking so well… I have such a special treat for you my dear boy… CRUIO!"

The body convulsed dangerously as Harry grit his teeth as hard as possible, his limbs and muscles tightened in pure pain that washed over him in waves. Harry tried clawing at his skin, tried to peel each layer of pain he could, but to no avail. By the time the young boy had gasped and struggled for air did the curse be lifted. Voldemort had taken great pleasure in seeing his biggest enemy withering in such pain. It caused the man to flick out his tongue to lick his lips slowly before he aimed his wand at the boy once more, muttering a simple spell as cuts began to slowly form upon the creamy flesh before him. Blood trickled from the cuts upon his arms and face to disappear beneath his robes.

Harry loudly protested, though as he soon felt himself being levitated from the floor he had stiffened up, his back being pressed into a cold, stoned square before the Dark Lord. The lustful look upon the vile serpent's face caused fear to seep throughout Harry's entire body. He had hardly any time to protest as his clothes were ripped aggressively from his body, the nails upon the man's hands cutting into his soft flesh easily to draw blood. Harry watched in pure horror and disgust as he watched the Dark Lord lift a hand to lap the blood off his fingers as though he tasted a rare delicacy. The sight alone made Harry wish to be sick, but it was short lived as a hand harshly slapped across his face and brought blood from his bottom lip that had been split.

"Hmm… I believe I shall begin my torture of you… when I am finished you will never be able to save anyone, not even yourself." Voldemort hissed out between slightly parted teeth.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry shouted out venomously.

Anger swirled within Voldemort's eyes as he leaned forward, his teeth biting down harshly upon the side of Harry's neck and shaking his head slightly, tearing the flesh between his teeth as he hissed out in pure satisfaction at the outcry of pain that filled his ears like the most beautiful music ever heard. As he pulled back he looked down to the trembling boy, still struggling to get freed and to run as far as possible. With the blood sliding down the neck to pool below the boy, the serpent trailed his hands roughly down the full expanse of the body below him. His nails punctured within the skin and tearing the flesh like the claws of a wild beast. The hand stilled right at the limp member between the dark haired boy.

The bloody hand wrapped around the limp cock before squeezing tightly and pulling a small sound from Harry who tried to turn away. For the boy's struggles, Voldemort evilly smirked, his long nail puncturing the tip of the member and had not stopped until he shivered from the scream and saw the dark red blood bead up to the tip. Harry felt as though he could die from the pain that covered his entire body. His eyes blinked rapidly at the tears that has filled his eyes and turned his head to the side only to have it roughly gripped by a strong hand and twisted back to look into the vile face above him. Harry however, had been startled at the feel of something very hard pressed against his own body. He paled and swallowed a thick lump within his throat.

Seeming to take great pleasure in the young boy's pain, Voldemort had shifted, two fingers rapidly thrusting within the tight passage that tore with the width as well as the sharp nails. Harry had grit his teeth at the painful intrusion of the fingers. His mind had nearly faded into a big nothingness as his body throbbed from all the pain that had built up. Harry shifted slightly and opened his pain-filled green eyes to the sound of rustling robes. He gasped suddenly as he realized what was about to happen.

"N…No… please…. "

His sentence though was broken off with a loud, piercing scream as Voldemort roughly pushed his hardened member within the tight channel. Harry felt himself scream out once more as it felt like his entire body had been ripped in half and had salt poured over the wounds. He felt the blood between his thighs from where he had been brutally torn within his body from the large intrusion. Sobs left his throat as the serpent had begun to wildly thrust, not caring for Harry's pleasure but for his own need. He had thrust for what felt like forever before finally he had released deep within the boy who had by this time passed out from the pain. With a smirk, Voldemort pulled himself from within the boy and watched as his essence mixed with the blood and trickled form the body. An almost purr had left the man's parted lips from pure enjoyment and satisfaction.

This was how the next couple weeks had been for the boy. Each day he was brutally raped by Voldemort. The man made sure to leave scars upon his flesh… some burned in which had caused the stench of burnt flesh to fill the air around the dungeon. Harry had become very enclosed to himself, never speaking anymore as he cried himself to sleep during his hours where he could sleep. Each new session torturously reopened the other wounds upon and within his body.

As the weeks had continued, a plan was being hatched. Naginni had become rapidly fed up with her Master spending all his time within the dungeons on that boy! She hissed angrily as she imagined her fangs sinking within the flesh, her poison working rapidly throughout his entire body to kill him painfully… and not to mention oh so very slowly. The thought alone was enough to make her happy for a few short moments, but she knew by doing that her Master would punish her… even kill her. No, she knew she had to simply get rid of the boy and with that in thought she slithered her way down the many winding hallways in search of her target.

Harry had been sleeping, tear tracks running down his face as he had jerked, being startled awake by a loud hissing within his ears. Turning he came face to face with the large female snake that had reared up as though she were prepared to strike. Silence spread between them both before the snake had somehow unbound the boy and glared, clearly showing she did not like his presence. She hissed out to him in parseltongue.

_ ~Get out… before I change my mind~_

Harry had not had to listen twice… he grabbed a small object she had dropped before him and felt the instant pull in his stomach as his body disappeared. The portkey had taken his battered, naked body to a forest somewhere Harry had never been before. Harry shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself as he rocked gently for several hours. Eventually he seemed to push himself up and he ran, ran as fast as he could and never stopped until he was safe in the Muggleworld. That day the Wizarding World was left to fight for themselves. There would never be a boy to come and save them, for that boy had been destroyed and had vanished into the everyday life to heal himself fully, never once uttering any magical spell out or fear of being captured once more. People claimed he had died, but some people had glanced him from time to time, keeping to himself and always alone and shying from any form of touching. No one tried to ever really look for the boy, nor offer support of friendship, and Harry was happy with the solitude to be on his own, where he was always the safest.

END!

Author's Note: Wellll.. I was in a pretty down, dark kind of mood.. so I let it out on typing and this was the outcome... O.O PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Let me know if you have any ideas for a story you would like and I can see if I brain can create something to enjoy ^^


End file.
